characterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Academy Awards Animation Collection
The Academy Awards Animation Collection is a DVD with Award Winning Cartoons featuring Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear, Wallace and Gromit, Woody Woodpecker, The Pink Panther, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Tom and Jerry and many more. This category was known as "Short Subjects, Cartoons" from 1932 until 1970, and as "Short Subjects, Animated Films" from 1971 to 1973. The present title began with the 1974 awards. In the listings below, the title shown in boldface was the winner of the award, followed by the other nominees for that year. This category is notable for giving Walt Disney 12 of his 22 Academy Awards, including a posthumous 1968 award, and also 10 of the first 11 awards awarded in the category. Only American films were nominated for the award until 1952. Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies and MGM's Tom and Jerry were the category's most lauded animated series, both winning seven Oscars. Among foreign studios, the National Film Board of Canada has the most wins in this category, with six Oscars. The biggest showing from Britain in this category is Nick Park, with three wins (for Creature Comforts and two for the Wallace and Gromit series.) Awards were presented to the shorts' producers during the first five decades of the award's existence. Current Academy rules call for the award to be presented to "the individual person most directly responsible for the concept and the creative execution of the film. In the event that more than one individual has been directly and importantly involved in creative decisions, a second statuette may be awarded." The Academy defines short as being "not more than 40 minutes, including all credits. Dice 1, 2 and 3 (Awards Winner) All cartoons on three discs won Academy Awards Dice 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 (Awards Winner) All cartoons on three discs won Academy Awards The Animation Short Films Collection From The Animation Studios comes an extraordinary new collection of award-winning and beloved short films featuring Disney's "Frozen Fever," starring Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff, and the Oscar®-nominated "Lorenzo" (Best Animated Short, 2004). The Animation Short Films Collection includes contemporary shorts starring classic cartoon characters, such as the groundbreaking 2013 Mickey Mouse Cartoon "Get A Horse!" as well as celebrated Oscar winners "Paperman" (2012) and "Feast" (2014). Enjoy them together for the first time in this must-own collection Dice 1, 2, 3 and 4 Front Cover All cartoons are at the movies with their Oscars #The Three Orphan Kittens won 1936 #Piglet, Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin and Tigger won with Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1969) #Tinny won with Tin Toy (1989) #Geri won with Geri's Game (1998) #The Large Bird won with For the Birds (2002) #The Three Little Pigs won 1934 #Tobias Tortoise won with The Hare and the Tortoise (1935) #The Country Cousin won 1937 #Donald Duck won with Der Fuehrer's Face (1943) #Woody Woodpecker won with The Barber of Seville (1944) #Pluto won with Lend a Paw (1942) #The Ugly Duckling won 1940 #Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew won with For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) #Casper the Friendly Ghost won with Boo Moon (1954) #Little Audrey won with The Seapreme Court (1954) #Speedy Gonzales won with Speedy Gonzales (1956) #Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam won with Knighty Knight Bugs (1959) #Sylvester and Tweety won with Tweetie Pie (1948) and Birds Anonymus (1958) #Tom and Jerry won with The Yankee Doodle Mouse (1944), Mouse Trouble (1945), Quiet Please (1946), The Cat Concerto (1947), The Little Orphan (1949),The Two Mousketeers (1952) and Johann Mouse (1953) #The Pink Panther won with The Pink Phink (1965) #Shaun, the Sheep and Feathers (dressed as a chicken) appears and won with Wallace and Gromit in the movies The Wrong Trousers (1994) and A Close Shave (1996) #Gerald McBoing Boing won 1951 #Mister Magoo won with When Magoo Flew (1955) and Magoo's Puddle Jumper (1957) #Popeye won with Popeye, The Ace of Space (1953) #Ferdinand the Bull won 1939